vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Seahaven
Major City in the Eyrian Empire Seahaven is located to the North and East of the Southern Mountains at the mouth of the Great River. Seahaven is surrounded by lush farmland, the river and the open sea. It is primarily a trading hub between sea and river transpiration. Seahaven was founded as an Elven stronghold 1135 before the Empire. It became part of the Eyrian Empire in 543 IC. The city proper is built on granite anomalous geography at the mouth of the Great River. The surrounding land is either a clay base or marshland. The great granite mountain rising over 700 feet above sea level and the flat rock adjacent to it have no reason to be there. The majority of the city is built of stone and half timbered construction. it rises over a mile and half from north to south with a gradient of 100 feet between the harbor front and the south gate. History Before the Empire The city was founded on the basis of the Mount. The Eledore clan of Elves built a stronghold on the place that is now Seahaven castle. For the next thousand years the location waxed and waned. The Elves were replaced by Humans as the principle landlords. Eventually the city covered the whole of the rocky outcrop. Her walls kept the invader and monsters at bay and her harbor brought wealth, and envy of that wealth. No generation was free from war. Again and again the fires of siege would blacken the sky. Seahaven was a tough prize. Again and again Seahaven rebuilt from the damage the war caused. Three times under new Kings. Rulers and dynasties came and went, only the city endured. The last of the Pre-imperial Kings was a city state of the vast Mycenae culture. The Myceane changed the tenor of the entire culture overwriting much of what came before. They embedded their langunage and ways deep into the sea coast all around the Inner Sea, and Seahaven was one of their culture centers. The Myceane Kings built the Dragon Wall and the roots of Seahaven Castle. The Mycenae traded freely with Elves and Airalaners. The Airilan Empire is contemporary to this time as well. The coming of the Outsiders and the sudden end of the Airalan Empire started a brief period of chaos and constant war. This was the void into which the Eyrian Empire rose. Imperial City In the Imperial year 543 the armies of Tesral fought their way to Seahaven. Not through the armies of Seahaven itself mind you, but no less than three lords had their sights on owning this bit of wealthy land. Seahaven had been at war for close to 5 years at that point. While their access by sea had never been cut off the land holdings were a ruin and famine stalked the countryside. Tesral came bearing an olive branch, not a sword. He and his armies would drive off the contenders, restore the land to prosperity and peace. Loyalty and allegiance was his price. To this the weary King of Seahaven was willing. Tesral did as he promised. The completing lords were won over or driven out. Within 100 years the land was free of monsters. The long summer of prosperity under the Empire had begun. Janaordan Interlude The end of the Steel line was sudden and unexpected. Matten Steel in spite of his promise and young wife died suddenly in his 43rd year without issue. The interim was not a good time to be in Seahaven. The mood of the city was grim as most of the noble families had little in the way of promising candidates. The period at the end of the first undying war was likewise not something to celebrate. The decision of the Emperor was a shock. For the first time in 3000 years of history the King would not be within the walls of the city. With no candidates worthy of the post he was incorporating the land of Seahaven into the Kingdom of Janorda. Abba Eecreeana would rule the city, as part of a greater land. While Abba himself was good, the people chafed at losing their own king. In a conciliatory gesture Eecreeana named his son Abba Book prince of the city. As good a reputation as Book and Eecreeana had it was a full three years before all the mourning banners came down. City State In 2150 the Emperor Tesral declared that Seahaven and 50 miles around the city would be the first city state of the Empire. This due to the importance and history of the city itself. The city would hence forth be a Principality unto itself and Abba Book the prince of the city would remain so. It was a time of celebration. the decision to incorporate the city into the Kingdom of Janorda was never popular. While Abba Eecreeana himself had never been a disliked ruler, the city had traditionally been ruled by a king within her own walls. The return to this estate was hailed by all, and the retention of Abba Book, a truly popular ruler likewise celebrated. City Wards Castle Ward The area west and south of Seahaven Castle is the Castle ward. This area contains the Palaces and office of the city government. The area is filled out with high end shops, booksellers, printers, papar makers and schools. Most of the trade guilds have their chapter halls in this area. The Castle itself is a dangerous ruin guarded only enough to keep the curious at bay, for their own safety. One tower has recently fallen in a moderate earthquake that barely rattled dishes. The Prince's Palace, and Magistrate's Palace are located south of the Castle beside "the Rock". Harbor Ward This is the city's dirty underbelly. The Harbor Ward is a maze of small buildings and tight alleys. The oldest structures in the city are found here. Until King Garren Steel had the city sewers repitched to empty into the leach fields to the south it was frequently flooded during the rains and the harbor stank. The majority of the businesses cater to or prey on the sailor class. Among the more respectable are the chandlers and cartage companies that line the docks proper, wedged between are the better taverns and bawdy houses. A sailor can get screwed, stewed, and tattooed all without staggering a hundred yards. Further from the water's edge the quality suffers. The east end of the Harbor Ward holds the Naval Docks run by the Eyrian Navy. They service both wet and sky ships. Necropolis The city of the dead is the most hazardous area of the city. While during the day the area is a pleasant park and one can come and go freely, at sunset the gates are locked, and no living person dare enter therein. The graveyard is ancient, and the various consecrations laid on this space of that space often complete or even cancel each other out. As a result is is difficult to know if the ground you are using is sacred or not. After dark undead roam the Necropolis. Walking therein is taking ones life in their own hands. The wise never do. Those with nefarious purposes and plenty of protections will try, often to their grief. It is said that the graveyard is ruled by a Lich in the midnight hours and he holds court among the undead keeping a kind of order. No one trying to confirm this has reported back. It is noted however that the Necropolis gardens are neatly kept, and that ruin and wrack are not found within it. It also has no living keepers. Make up your own mind. Sea Ward The Sea ward is the South and East most area of the city. It is a mix of high end tradesmen, gold smiths, couturiers, and wizards for hire; temples and walled estates. The buildings are larger, the streets are wider. The high end Houses of Joy are located here. Sensual artists with good reputations. South Ward South and west end of the city the South Ward is almost entirely temples and housing. The occasional expensive inn or pricy watering hole is found, but the trades are nearly absent. The streets are wide the building are large and many are actually walled enclaves within the city. Trade Ward Wedged between the Harbor, and the Necropolis the Trades has much the flavor of the Harbor Ward, but with less water. Animal markets, bazaars, and canvassers rub shoulders with the usual dives and curious little shops. Sometimes the most amazing places are found in the crowded streets and tiny shops. Places City of Seahaven large map The Astral Guild (15-DD light blue & gray) Adventuring guild started by Willis Blackmane. It is located in the backside of a tavern called the Salty Shark. The Shark is an upscale "dive". It offers a decent selection of booze, good food, and a quiet atmosphere to enjoy same. If the usual bouncers are not enough the help calls on the guild in the "back" The Bizarre (19-DD "q" in teal) A rather mundane bar on the south side of the market. Appearances are deceiving. The Bizarre is exactly what it looks like above ground. The basement is another matter. Below ground is an S&M club, either bring your own or rent one of the house slaves. Bare breasts, exposed bodies and weird dress are the norm. It is as much a feast and drink establishment as one that caters to sex. Consider it modeled after the reputation of the Hellfire club of the 1700s. Both men and women are welcome, by invitation. Each is permitted to participate as they please. Anyone that is welcome will have a key to the lower rooms or be with someone that has a key. No key, no entry. If you do manage to get in and no one knows you your body is likely to wash out to sea. Blackmane House (16-EE light blue & gray) The townhouse of the Blackmanes. This is no longer their primary residence as they have moved to South Rock Village. However it has a gate door that links to South Rock and makes getting into the city easy. Not to mention the storage space. Church of Creation (24/25-EE "C" in red) The Church of creation is busy in Seahaven. The central structure is the love temple. The north most a Clinic & Spa and the south most a library. The Close Shave (7-Z "c" in green) A seedy bar, gambling hall, and flop near the waterfront. At times suspected of nefarious dealings but nothing has ever been directly traced to the location. It is favored by cheap sailors and rivermen. Central Market (19-DD/FF) Located in the center of the city as might be expected. Central market is a vast bazaar surrounded by more permanent shops. There are a number of "fairs" located about the city with central as the largest and most varied in terms of the goods to be found. Corvin's Tower (6/7-D) This ancient tower surrounded by a sizable pond and a micro forest was built over 1800 years ago by one Corvin. A Wizard of fierce reputation. The tower's current tenant is not forward and is unknown by either name or reputation. The fact that someone is there is all you can tell for certain. The exit or entrance from the tower requires a ring and a teleport spell. There are no doors built into the place. The only help is magical things created by his predecessors. The Curious Shop (8-Z red) Dark little shop along the waterfront. They buy and sell the macabre and the unusual. Magic can be had there or sold there. The owner is a strange little man that leaves you wanting to clean up afterward. The Curious shop holds much of interest and value. Little of it is good for you. There is a lot of magic that is twisted and plain wrong. Dionysus' Daughter (10-GG "d" in green) Sailors' bar near the Naval Docks. It has a rough reputation which keeps most of the riff-raff away. Bouncers are not required. Patrons will willingly toss any trouble makers at Smith's word, or without it. Fights are uncommented on as long as the fixtures do not suffer and spells are not used. A mostly quiet place the seafaring types have staked out as their own. Rooms for rent on the upper floors. With or without female companionship. Again a prejudice towards sailors. Smith will not rent to landsmen. Golden Tail Cartage (7-CC light beige) The premier cargo hauler in the Empire, their ships always make it to port. This is the Seahaven main docks. Corn the Golden is the reason they are so good. He keeps a close eye on things. Going with Golden Tail costs 10% above prime rates. Greek Pantheon (23-DD "G" in purple) The Greeks find themselves sharing a single compound in this city. The acropolis is tiny. A large pantheon to all the gods, as well as small chapels for Zeus, Hera, and Apollo. The remaining building is housing for the priests. The Green Fields Theater (27-AA red "e") The Green Fields deals in maudlin tragedies and melodramatic comedies. They alternate from one to the other. Their current playwright is Castor Andopolus. A man fonder of the tragedies than the comedies. He has complained that his artistic soul is shattered by humor. No he doesn't write the funny stuff. The Theater is run by the Two Mask Company. The House of Euripides (28/29-BB red"c") A theater that fancies itself the keeper of ancient wit and wisdom. At least one in three plays will be ancient in origin. The theater is run by the Disciples of Euripides. They have no constant playwright, they buy and commission plays as required. House of Five Welcomes (28-AA "5" in purple) A classic brothel just outside the walls. This house has operated under various owners for over five hundred years. The base decor is Late Mardok Dynasty, the one right before the Steels. Some effort has been made to retain that. The house was modeled on a Markian Teahouse, or an over blown Seahavanized version of a Markian Teahouse which is the the origin of the name. The baths the entertainment rooms, everything for the exotic eventing. The women are contract workers. They are charged room and board and are expected to pay from their earnings. The House accepts only erotic artists after an audition and trial period. Magistrate's Palace The seat of city government. The magistrates palace is not a residence palace as is the Prince's Palace. The offices of the Imperial Courts and city government take most of the place although one seldom used ballroom is present. Mermaid's Tail (8-BB pink "t") Sailor's watering hole and entertainment center. Specializes in separating lonely sailors from their hard earned cash in a safe and sane environment. The common room does not demand you hire a girl to drink there, but they are circulating, enticingly dressed and for the right coin those clothes come off. The shimmering house outfits are meant to suggest mermaids. The common room is painted in blue with sea fronds. Mickey's Place (10-BB "M" in blue) A local watering hole. The booze is low grade, the place is smelly and run down, but the roof doesn't leak and Micky is a decent sort. There is nothing too unusual about this place. He struggles to keep in business. Murphy's Dry Goods (18-DD "f" puce) North part of the central market. They sell cloth, and finished goods. Tolum Murphy is the proprietor. An honest but dull business type. He rents out the majority of his upper floor as housing and lives in the rear-most flat himself. Old Tammie's Pleasure Palace (11-AA "t" in teal) Brothel and drug den. Decidedly low class and customers often come out with something they didn't want. Tammie is boozy old whore well passed her prime but she runs an honest house. You won't get rolled (inside) and she will take care of you. The house has nearly everything for sale. Even abuse if you want it or want to give it. You'll pay for what you damage. Drugs are available and usually pure enough not to hurt you. The girls are not particularly clean, and there is a chance you'll catch something. If Tammie finds out you are next in line if some cat guy wants to eat someone. Tammie's Pleasure palace is at least low cost. It is half the price of a good whore anywhere else. Orbos Estate (23-FF "o" in brown) This reclusive wizard would as soon not be bothered. He works for no one and has made it plain he works for no one. As a result people stay away from his estate in droves. This suits him as he spends less time defending it. He is about 500 years of age. He will respond positively to requests from a Knight of Eyrie for aid, and will aid the people of the neighborhood, if they were not too sacred to approach the place. Orbos is stubborn. Life would be easier in the Elven forest, but he is unwilling to surrender his home and his lab for ease. The estate itself gives the appearance of being totally overgrown and in partial ruin. However examination of the buildings and walls prove them to be intact. The guards within discourage those that the walls do not. The Pilot Daily broadsheet newspaper. The Pilot has been published in Seahaven for over 50 years. Jerrily Baggens is the third editor of the paper being the grandson of the original owner. The paper only employs three reporters. Most content is submitted by local residents either in the form of opinion essays, reports or events, or ads. The latter charged for, the first two are paid for their content. The paper limits itself to one broadsheet a day (folded once to folio size). If an important event occurs they will print an additional edition. The Royal Palace A modern palace built of the site of dreary bureaucratic offices after the disaster that made Seahaven Castle unlivable. Prince Abba Book commented he was just as happy to move. The old Castle was drafty and difficult to live it. As the tower collapse took no lives he was willing to be pleased. The Palace is a multi-story rambling structure with a central courtyard. It is built from a number of separate architectural blocks that give the appearance of being built and added to over time. The form suggested by the buildings that existed on the site. Seahaven Castle The castle is a moldering ruin. It was badly damaged in an underground shift 130 years ago. The castle was evacuated safely due to the effort of Prince Abba Book. At this point it is picturesque but dangerous. People are kept away. The most recent earthquake to hit the city did little damage in the city, but took two towers of the castle down. A dramatic indication of the instability of the structure. Steel Bridge The Steel bridge,named for King Garren Steel who commissioned its construction. It spans the mouth of the Great River a five mile passage. The 600 foot plus towers and the metalwork of the roadway are all plated in mithral to resist the effect of the sea air. The effect is a shining beacon that can be seen for miles. The bridge is open to all traffic except during periods of high wind. The toll is a mere quarter mark, man or beast. In spite of the low fare not everyone likes the long high bridge. Steel Bridge is known for the number of startled sheep that have gone over the span. Most drovers prefer to pay the higher ferry fares and get the flock across intact. The "Sign of Four" Theater (29-BB red "b") Built of the site of a tavern of that name that burned down. The Sign of Four was host to small plays before it got lit. The owners made more from the plays than the booze, they rebuilt as a true theater. The Sign of Four is run by the Company of Four. Their artist in residence is Gallaford Windervere. Southgate Roadhouse (28-CC "r" in Red) A place of rest for weary road warriors. The roadhouse is a large inn and and restaurant. There is a common room that provides drink and entertainment. If you want more, they get a cut on referrals to the House of Five Welcomes. South Market Theater (29-AA red"a") The oldest of the South gate theaters. The South Market is run by the Jolly Jesters Company. The playwright in residence is Oliver Logoplus. A good man with a pen or a quip. Temple of St. Micheal the Defender (21-II "A" in orange) The Angels Temple is one of the oldest in the city. It predates Micheal's time as the Protector of Heaven. The rituals are kept simple here. The congregation is a quiet one. The location has been an Angelic temple as long as anyone can remember. Saints lay in the crypt below and the sanctuary itself has an aura of Holiness that will aid any good spellcaster. (+2 circumstance bonus). The Temple predates the idea of cloisters. The few priests live in the sanctuary proper. Terrible and Ancient Order of Fearmongers (12-CC purple) Not as ancient as they would portray but every bit as terrible. These are propagandists for sale. They willingly ruin reputations, or make them for a price. These men and women are typically not physically impressive, but know how to leak a word and to make a popular rumor. They are not forward, but tend to be found by those that seek them out. Sometimes if they see a profit to be made they will seek out a client and offer to ruin a foe. The Order never engages in anything so low as blackmail, either clients or victims. Trust, ironically, is necessary in the business they do, and to violate that would ruin them. Zara's Pleasure Dome (22-HH "z" light purple) This is a high class version of Tammie's place. Zarra caters to the sexual desires of women as well as men. Separate suites assure that the two genders do not cross unless they wish to. All her boys are properly ringed to prevent pregnancy. Likewise the girls are sterile. Pregnant females cater to a very small segment, and she has magic to deal with that should it come up. Zarra uses profit sharing to keep skilled labor in place. Universally all are pretty. She even has a three exotic females and one male. Each client or clients gets a separate suite and workers use a second set of halls to move about. Zondie's Dragon Lair Books (14-FF royal blue) A used bookseller in the Castle Ward Zondie's has been in place as long as anyone can remember. The bookstore is a rambling two story structure that has a basement as well. The basement is much larger than it should be and goes down two levels. The bookstore's second lower level backs up on the undermountain dungeons and opens into The Stacks. Persons HRH Abba Book -- The Son of Abba Eecreeana and Molly Abba. Abba Book has moved from his purely ceremonial position as the Crown Price of Janorda to the Prince of Seahaven with the separation of the City into its own state. The somewhat insular prince is beloved of the people of Seahaven. While he might not be big on public appearances he is an able and efficient governor. He is noted for his kind and charitable management of the poor of the city. Category:Places Category:Greyhawke Category:Cities